


Walk With Me

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: I found this video on Tumblr, THAT WAS COOL, so i wrote this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr post: https://bit.ly/2No3Ep1





	Walk With Me

Collar turned up and hands deep in your pockets, you cut a path through the fog. All around, the only thing you could see was hazy gray and the sinister orange glow of a distant streetlight. Trees would appear in your path nearly from thin air. A motorcyclist passes too close to the sidewalk for your liking, and you only notice when they’re tail lights drive off into the overbearing nothing. You had always been warned of traveling during nights like this, everyone in the town had. But, like you, the stories had been written off as just that. Stories. Tales you tell a child to keep them in line before punishment was ever needed. But you were never one to follow the rules. The second the fog rolled in, you were already out the door, excitement coursing through your veins. At first you were elated, and just a little bit cocky. _What’s there to be afraid of? It’s only clouds, just like I said! _you had smiled to yourself. Though, now, with nothing but smokey fog on all sides and not a house in sight, your confidence deflated.  
“Excuse me?”  
You whirled around, fight-or-flight instinct ready to kick in before you registered that what stood before you was a stooped old man.   
“I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but I can’t stand walking in this fog alone. Would you be so kind as to walk with me?”  
Slightly relieved, you agree, and let the old man hold onto your arm for support. You talk, your voices strangely magnified in the night, about whatever comes to mind; work, family, friends, and the like.  
“I’m surprised you’re out on a night like this. Don’t you know the stories?”  
You have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes and confirm that you had, but they didn’t scare you.  
He frowns, holding tighter to your arm. You hear him mutter something, but you can’t quite decipher anything more than a few syllables. He stops suddenly, catching you off balance.   
“We’re here.”  
You look up and are surprised to be greeted by a beautiful Victorian house. _How did I miss that? _  
You help him up the stairs and are about to turn when he invites you inside. You try to say how you’ve been out too late and you have to get home, but he insists, saying you can call them inside to let them know you’re on your way back now.  
“I’ll even tell them why you’re so late, so you won’t get into too much trouble,” he smiles kindly and you can’t tell him no.  
You’re sitting in his parlor with a mug of tea. You aren’t sure how you got there. He sits across from you, the fire flickering off of his eyes. You look down into the tea. It’s cold. You set down the mug and ask to call your parents.   
“They already know you’re safe, I don’t think you’ll need a permission slip for some tea!” He laughs, but something about it feels...off.  
You swallow thickly, thanking him for his hospitality but insisting that you need to leave. He tilts his head, the smile still on his face. You realize that it isn’t reaching his eyes. You demand to know where you are. He laughs again, and you stand, but instantly stumble.  
“I’d be careful, if I were you. Rohypnol tends to make people dizzy.”  
His voice was horrifyingly casual, like a grandfather telling his grandchildren stories on a visit.  
“Are...will you hurt me?”  
He chuckles, shaking his head. “No, never anything like that. Just keep you here until I think it’s time.”  
“Time for what?”  
He gives you that unnerving smile of his in response.  
“Why...why are you doing this to me?”  
His grin is just a bit too wide for his face and his eyes flash dangerously. “You stopped to walk with me."____

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Tumblr post: https://bit.ly/2No3Ep1


End file.
